


I'm in love with you

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [31]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Eles passaram por muito. Thanos, a guerra na Terra, outra batalha contra os Soberanos, um longo e tortuoso caminho até terem Gamora de volta. E Peter decide que não vai deixar que o primeiro aniversário dela depois de tudo isso passe em branco.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> *As duas fanarts do capítulo pertencem à Fennethianell.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *Essa história também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- O que está escondendo, Quill? – Drax perguntou.

\- Não tô escondendo nada.

\- Então pode explicar pra gente por que diabos você nos fez vir voando aqui pro convés enquanto Gamora está tomando banho?

\- Eu sou Groot?

\- É um segredo – Mantis sussurrou.

\- Segredo? – Drax repetiu.

\- Se continuarem falando não teremos tempo. Gamora não vai demorar – Nebulosa falou.

\- Obrigado, Nebulosa – Peter falou – Todos sabemos que o aniversário de Gamora é em uma semana. O motivo de eu ter esperado até agora é que apesar de ela não estar familiarizada com esse tipo de celebração, sabemos que nenhum de nós se deu bem tentando esconder qualquer coisa dela por mais tempo que isso. Uma semana é o mínimo de tempo que precisamos pra fazer uma surpresa sem ela descobrir.

\- Você vai fazer uma daquelas suas celebrações terráqueas bregas cheias de coisas coloridas, apitos barulhentos, balões em formato de animais e cartões com mensagens melosas? – Rocket perguntou, se referindo ao último aniversário de Morgan que tinham participado na Terra.

\- Eu gostei de tudo isso! – Mantis falou sorrindo.

\- Podemos pular a parte dos apitos barulhentos e balões em forma de bichinho, Gamora não é mais criança – Peter falou – Mas é o primeiro aniversário dela depois que tudo isso acabou. Thanos, a joia da alma, os Soberanos... – Peter não quis citar Luganenhum e Vormir – Eu sei que só eu estou familiarizado com tudo isso, mas acho que podemos adaptar a data e comemorar de um jeito mais espirituoso, a nossa maneira. Pra marcar o início de uma vida nova pra ela. Ainda mais agora que você está aqui também – ele falou olhando para Nebulosa – Você é muito importante pra Gamora, sempre foi, mesmo quando os Guardiões começaram. E sei que festas felizes também não fazem seu estilo, mas é um recomeço pra você também.

Nebulosa olhou para algum ponto no chão, mas abriu um leve sorriso em gratidão e concordou silenciosamente com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Então o que fazemos? – Drax perguntou.

\- Como eu disse, não precisamos de balões e todas aquelas coisas chamativas, precisamos de algo que seja significativo pra ela. Eu acho que ela ficaria feliz se cada um escrevesse uma mensagem. E levando em conta que nenhum de nós está perto de conseguir fazer um bolo descente sem destruir a cozinha da nave, acho que devemos aproveitar que estamos em Xandar e visitar algumas confeitarias, uma delas deve nos ajudar.

\- E que tipo de bolo você tem em mente? – Rocket perguntou.

\- Não sei ainda.

\- Se você quer algo que a faça sentir o quanto nos importamos podia usar esse conceito no bolo também – Mantis falou.

\- Eu sou Groot?

\- Bolo galáxia? – Drax questionou.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Sim, é algo da Terra. Os humanos acham fascinante – Nebulosa complementou.

\- Só a galáxia ainda parece algo incompleto, mas certamente foi um ótimo começo, Groot – Peter sorriu para ele.

\- Eu sou Groot! – O adolescente exclamou feliz.

\- Certo. Deixo isso com você.

Peter sugeriu que começassem imediatamente e definiu prioridades antes de voltar ao quarto. Mantis, Nebulosa e Groot procurariam por confeitarias em Xandar. Drax e Rock procurariam cartões em algumas lojas, todos se certificando de ir a locais onde não haveria chance de Gamora encontrá-los enquanto estava com Peter. Ele e Gamora comprariam suprimentos para a nave enquanto isso.

******

Gamora suspirou quando Peter a puxou para mais perto pela cintura, e sorriu quando ele beijou seu rosto.

\- Bom dia, minha rainha – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Bom dia, querido – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo ao cumprimento terráqueo.

Gamora se virou para cima e Peter se ergueu apoiando-se no cotovelo para se inclinar sobre ela.

\- O que a luz da minha vida quer fazer hoje? Não temos nenhuma missão marcada o dia todo.

\- Eu não pensei nisso... Mas posso saber porque parece que você está ainda mais doce e encantador do que de costume? – Perguntou acariciando o rosto dele.

Peter lhe deu aquele sorriso que a fazia se derreter, e acariciou sua bochecha, não conseguindo evitar um olhar para seus lábios antes de encará-la novamente.

\- Feliz aniversário.

Gamora o olhou surpresa, então abriu um sorriso radiante quando entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo ruivo, e Peter finalmente a beijou apaixonadamente até precisarem respirar. Com tudo que tinha acontecido nas últimas semanas ela sequer se importou em dar um destaque a seu próprio aniversário, só queria descansar o quanto possível e permanecer perto de sua família tanto quanto pudesse.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. Peter sorriu e a beijou suavemente antes de se levantar, cuidadosamente passando por cima dela e saindo da cama, depois do quarto, sem se importar em se calçar primeiro. Gamora se virou para observar a porta, ainda deitada, esperando com curiosidade.

Ela suspirou e sorriu, lembrando-se de anos atrás, como ela tinha medo de deixar qualquer pessoa chegar muito perto, como ela tinha medo das investidas de Peter, não por achar que ele lhe faria mal, sabia que ele jamais tomaria intencionalmente qualquer atitude para feri-la de qualquer forma, mas o amor a aterrorizava. Era mais fácil se abrir e aprender a lidar com os outros Guardiões, até Mantis, que tinha tanto receio com relacionamentos no início quanto ela, mas Peter era algo muito mais profundo, muito maior e mais significativo do que ela jamais tivera, por isso parecia aterrorizante arriscar se afogar no profundidade do amor que ele sempre sentiu por ela. Até que ele a convenceu a avançar degrau por degrau, e Gamora descobriu que o amor não era um oceano profundo, escuro e aterrorizante, mas um mar gentil, tranquilo e bonito.

Na primeira noite que dormiram juntos foi depois de uma missão. Ela estava ferida e com dor, não parecia grave e preocupante, seus melhoramentos resolveriam logo, mas ele insistiu em cuidar dela. Gamora podia lembrar de se sentir culpada quando o viu dormindo sentado ao lado da cama de manhã, uma das mãos largada no colo, a outra repousando em seus cabelos no topo da cabeça. Eles avançaram tanto nesse dia. Ela deixou Peter tratar seu ferimento horas depois, quando ele beijou sua testa e lhe garantiu no sussurro mais gentil que ela já ouviu de alguém que ninguém iria interferir e ele faria tudo sob orientação dela. Ela teve febre naquela noite. E aconteceu tão naturalmente que parecia um sonho. Gamora sentia muito frio e um mal estar angustiante. Ele lhe trouxe remédios, água e cobertores, e chamou Mantis quando percebeu sua respiração ofegante. Quando ficaram sozinhos de novo logo ele estava acariciando seu cabelo outra vez e a encarando de um jeito de cortar o coração. Então ela arriscou, e se jogou de mais um abismo sem se importar com as consequências, pedindo que ele deitasse com ela quando Peter se posicionou para sentar no chão como na noite anterior. E não passaram mais uma noite sequer separados desde então.

Ela voltou de seus pensamentos com o som da porta se abrindo e Peter voltando ao quarto escondendo algo em suas costas com uma das mãos. Ele sorriu e andou até ela, fazendo-a rir e se sentar quando ele girou como se fosse começar a dançar e lhe mostrou um grande buquê de flores coloridas. Gamora reconheceu todas elas, na maioria flores da Terra. Flores do campo, algumas rosas de cores diferentes, margaridas, lavanda e outras flores nativas de Xandar. Os aromas se misturavam e eram ainda mais agradáveis juntos. Gamora pegou as flores sem conseguir conter seu sorriso, e seus dedos agarraram um pequeno cartão preso entre elas, belos desenhos florais emolduravam o cartão verde claro. Poucas, simples e significativas palavras estavam escritas na caligrafia de Peter.

_“Você tem o coração mais bonito que eu já vi. Eu te amo mais do que tudo, querida. Feliz aniversário, meu amor. Peter”_

Peter tinha desenhado dois corações enfeitando o bilhete ao lado do nome dele, e o verso era estampado com vários corações vermelho e rosa, algo que Rock certamente chamaria de brega, mas ela amou, porque sem olhar a assinatura ela saberia que era de Peter.

\- Hoje o dia é seu, e vamos fazer tudo que você mandar – Peter falou com um sorriso divertido, ajoelhado no chão ao lado dela, e tomando sua mão para beijá-la carinhosamente – Mas tenho certeza que você pode encontrar algo mais divertido pra fazer hoje do que nos mandar deixar a nave em ordem.

Gamora desatou numa gargalhada, deixando as flores e o bilhete na cama, e se ajoelhando na frente dele para puxá-lo para um abraço apertado. Peter a apertou de volta, fechou os olhos e sorriu sentindo-se completamente em paz.

\- Colocar as flores num vaso, banho, café, e depois você poderia me levar àquela estação de trem que faz passeios pela cidade. Eu gostaria disso.

\- Então é exatamente o que vamos fazer.

\- Onde estão todos? – A guerreira perguntou, estranhando que era seu primeiro aniversário que Groot não aparecia cedo da manhã em sua cama para lhe dar flores e um abraço.

\- Você vai saber mais tarde. Isso faz parte da nossa surpresa.

\- Você esteve planejando tudo isso – ela deduziu com um sorriso.

\- Tive que aproveitar a chance, não é sempre que a guerreira mais esperta da galáxia está cansada o suficiente pra não descobrir tudo que está acontecendo na nave.

Ela riu e o beijou demoradamente.

\- É melhor irmos – Peter sussurrou – Ou não vamos mais sair daqui.

Gamora sorriu contra seus lábios e beijou seu pescoço antes de puxá-lo para ficarem de pé. Peter levou as roupas dos dois para o banheiro enquanto ela cuidava das flores, para se juntar a ele em seguida.

\- Íamos fazer isso de qualquer jeito essa semana, mas adiantamos a faxina pra você – ele falou quando saíram do quarto já arrumados e Gamora se surpreendeu com o quanto a nave estava limpa e organizada.

Algum tempo depois de se conhecerem, Peter tinha melhorado muito seus hábitos de limpeza, e Rocket não deixava mais tantas coisas espalhadas, mas ela nunca deixava de lembrá-los sobre isso.

\- Até Nebulosa está nisso?

\- Claro que está. Ela é uma de nós agora.

Gamora sorriu. Era surpreendente como Peter e Nebulosa tinham ficado amigos depois da guerra na Terra, e o quanto ela vinha se dando bem com os Guardiões, até com Groot que a achava incrivelmente assustadora.

\- Vamos, Senhor das Estrelas.

Peter sorriu. Tinha mandado uma mensagem para os outros enquanto eles se arrumavam sem que Gamora percebesse. Estava tudo planejado.

******

Os dois sentaram na cabine para duas pessoas quando o trem começou a andar. Cada cabine parecia uma pequena nave espacial prateada com teto de vidro, e flutuavam uma atrás da outra em cima dos trilhos. Gamora entrelaçou os dedos com os de Peter e olhou pela janela enquanto passavam por dentro de um parque arborizado onde várias crianças de espécies diferentes brincavam e borboletas coloridas voavam por toda parte. Já tinham visitado esse lugar um dia, antes da guerra na Terra, antes de Thanos levá-la deles. Era uma das lembranças que ela mais amava.

Sentiu Peter mudar de posição e soltar sua mão para enlaçá-la pela cintura e entrelaçar seus dedos novamente. Ele beijou seus cabelos e os dois ficaram mais de meia hora em um silêncio agradável e cheio de paz enquanto a locomotiva percorria as ruas de Xandar. Peter se derretia com cada sorriso que a via dar quando passavam por algum lugar que trazia boas lembranças para ela, ou quando ela via algo bonito. E além das borboletas eles viram nuvens de pássaros em outros pontos da cidade.

\- Estamos quase chegando.

\- Aonde vamos? – Ela perguntou.

\- Íamos de qualquer jeito, mas como você quis andar nesse trem facilitou as coisas, uma das estações fica exatamente onde vamos encontrar os outros.

\- Estou curiosa.

Ele sorriu quando ela se virou para encará-lo. Anos atrás Gamora jamais admitiria isso.

\- Você vai adorar. Eu acho... Eu não sei se você vai gostar, mas quando eu soube que havia isso aqui, eu achei que você podia querer ver. Foi Nova Prime que me falou. Ela disse que ia contar a todos nós, mas eu pedi pra ela guardar segredo pra hoje.

\- É lá que todos estão?

\- Sim.

\- E eles sabem o que é?

\- Não. Eu só contei pra Nebulosa e pra Mantis. Eu fiquei com medo de dar errado... Mas elas também acharam que você pode gostar.

\- Como Mantis...?

\- Se eu disser do que ela sabe você vai descobrir. Então, um pouco mais de paciência. Estamos quase lá, querida.

A zehoberi encarou aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, o primeiro olhar que a fizera se sentir segura com alguém após perder seus pais. Sem pensar e sem medo ela o puxou suavemente pela nuca e o beijou. As mãos de Peter deslizaram para sua cintura e ele também pressionou os lábios contra os dela. Ficaram assim até sentirem o trem parar.

\- Vamos descer aqui – Peter lhe disse.

Os dois desceram de mãos dadas e entraram num estabelecimento recentemente inaugurado da cidade que os Guardiões ainda não tinham visitado. Do lado de fora havia apenas um grande letreiro dizendo “Planetário”, e mesmo do lado de fora se podia notar que era um lugar enorme. Os dois pararam na recepção onde Peter falou rapidamente com um dos atendentes e seguiram até um pátio que era usado como área para refeições. Normalmente várias pessoas estariam conversando espalhadas em mesas ao longo do pátio, mas a esse horário ainda estava vazio, a não ser pelos outros Guardiões que estavam lá em volta de uma das mesas, conversando animadamente e não notando os dois logo que chegaram.

\- Eu sou Groot!! – O adolescente correu para abraçar Gamora quando os viu – Eu sou Groot! Eu sou Groot.

\- Também amo você – ela respondeu com um belo sorriso.

\- Eu sou Groot.

Gamora pegou o pequeno buquê de rosas brancas que o jovem haviam feito e amarrado com um laço cor de rosa, e sorriu. Todos eles sabiam que rosa não era a sua cor, mas Peter tinha lhes dito uma vez que na Terra o rosa e o vermelho eram associados ao amor. No pequeno buquê de Groot também havia um bilhete como no de Peter, e ela não pode evitar um risinho, uma vez que no bilhete havia apenas vários _Eu sou Groot_. O verso tinha lindos desenhos de ganhos e flores brancas e cor de rosa.

_“Eu não sei como é ter uma mãe, mas sou feliz por ter você. Eu te amo. Feliz aniversário! Groot”_

\- Obrigada, querido – Falou ao beijar o rosto do filho adotivo.

\- Mandou bem, garoto – Peter sussurrou para a jovem árvore quando foram na direção da mesa, e Groot sorriu.

Os dois se sentaram entre Rock e Drax. Groot se acomodou ao lado de Rock, Mantis e Nebulosa entre ele e Drax.

\- Você agora espera que a gente grite surpresa e coloque aqueles chapéus ridículos das festas da Terra – Rock perguntou a Peter, fazendo o casal rir.

\- Eu disse que não precisamos ir tão longe assim.

\- Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que te dar, então peguei uma coisa em um dos planetas que estávamos há alguns dias – Rock falou a entregando um pequeno embrulho e um cartão.

O verso do cartão era estampado com várias cores misturadas. Não formava nada específico, mas era lindo, a lembrava do que Peter costumava chamar de Aurora Boreal. De certas forma combinava com algo de Rocket, algo que não era possível exatamente colocar em palavras, apenas sentir.

_”Só o Quill mesmo pra inventar uma coisa dessas. Mas eu fico feliz de ter você de volta e a família completa de novo. Feliz aniversário. Rocket”_

Gamora abriu o pacote e encontrou uma pequena e lindíssima pedra cinza escura. Parecia mármore e não era perfeitamente redonda, tinha várias faces e ela pode ver a si mesma e Peter, que estava ao seu lado, refletidos em partes diferentes da pedra.

\- Quando eu encontrei isso depois da missão e vocês estavam bem atrás de mim, Groot percebeu que dava pra ver todos nós refletidos aí, mesmo que numa pedra normal, do jeito que estávamos isso fosse ser impossível. Achei que seria simbólico.

\- Obrigada, Rock – ela sorriu para ele, e o guaxinim sorriu timidamente de volta.

\- No último aniversário da minha filha eu me lembro de ter dado a ela uma foto da nossa família, do dia que ela nasceu. Eu não consegui pensar em nada que talvez você gostasse, então fiz algo parecido – Drax lhe disse lhe entregando um embrulho retangular e um cartão estampado com uma paisagem no verso, que ela reconheceu ser o belo campo verde do primeiro planeta em que pousaram como os Guardiões da Galáxia, após a batalha de Xandar, o primeiro planeta em que ela chegou sendo bem recebida.

_“Nossa família não seria nada sem você. Se eu fosse seu pai, eu ficaria orgulhoso. Feliz aniversário! Drax”_

Gamora sorriu, a essa altura podia sentir seus olhos umedecerem. Ela abriu o presente e encontrou um porta retrato com a foto que a Tropa Nova tirara de todos eles juntos no dia que chegaram a Xandar após derrotarem os Soberanos pela segunda vez, quando o planeta já estava finalmente se recuperando do estrago causado por Thanos antes da guerra na Terra.

\- Obrigada, Drax – ela disse trocando um sorriso com o destruidor.

Mantis lhe deu um embrulho quadrado e um cartão com várias borboletas coloridas brincando entre as folhas de alguma planta no verso.

_“Você tem um coração maravilhoso. Obrigada por sempre ser gentil comigo. Feliz aniversário! Mantis”_

No pacote Gamora encontrou uma delicada placa de madeira com _Nós somos Groot_ escrito no centro, e ao redor vários desenhos. Um dos blasters de Peter, sua God Slayer, uma das adagas de Drax, uma das armas enormes de Rocket, uma flor branca, uma borboleta verde, e o blaster de Nebulosa. Um torçal de seda verde claro permitia que a placa fosse pendurada em algum lugar.

\- Obrigada, Mantis. Isso vai ficar lindo na parede.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra e Nebulosa trocou um olhar significativo com a irmã antes de falar.

\- Quando eu fugi de Thanos pela última vez, antes de matarem Ego, eu encontrei uma coisa na nave dele. Eu sei que ele soube que sumiu, mas nunca se importou em ter de volta. Acho que ele mantinha isso pra te fazer mal, mas por alguma razão nunca usou. Talvez por medo de ter o efeito contrário. Eu não sabia se devia te dar. Mas acho que coisas suficientes já aconteceram. E já crescemos o suficiente. Eu perdi você várias vezes sem te dar isso. E quando estávamos na Terra por cinco anos eu não conseguia parar de olhar.

\- O que você quer dizer? – Gamora perguntou.

Nebulosa lhe entregou um envelope azul envolto com um laço de cetim verde. Gamora observou o objeto por um instante, tentando decifrar as palavras da irmã, e finalmente o abriu, tirando de dentro primeiro o cartão com incontáveis estrelas no céu noturno estampando o verso.

_“Eu espero que possamos compensar bem o tempo que perdemos e o que nos foi tirado. Eu sou grata por ser sua irmã. Feliz aniversário. Nebulosa”_

A zehoberi jamais em toda a sua vida sequer chegou perto de imaginar que um dia teria essas palavras de Nebulosa, como um dia já julgara completamente impossível ter uma família, e muito menos uma família que celebrasse seu aniversário. Pegou a fotografia dentro do envelope e o que leu no verso encheu seus olhos de lágrimas.

_“Querida, guardamos essa foto para que um dia se lembre do quanto esse dia foi feliz. Mamãe e Papai”_

\- Gamora? – Peter chamou baixinho quando ela respirou fundo e ele notou o brilho em seus olhos.

Os outros Guardiões olhavam de Nebulosa para Gamora, eles sabiam o que tinha ali, tinham decidido tudo juntos. Apenas Peter ainda não sabia, pois o presente de Nebulosa fora resolvido apenas horas atrás. Ela realmente não sabia o que dar a irmã. Só então Peter leu o que deixou Gamora daquele jeito. E também soltou um suspiro, involuntariamente a apertando mais forte pela cintura. Nenhum deles culpava Nebulosa, sabiam que Gamora amaria ter essa foto, mas ainda doía ver sua reação inicial. A guerreira virou a foto e ela e Peter puderam ver um casal de zehoberis sorridentes segurando uma garotinha que devia ter apenas cinco anos, na frente de alguma casa no planeta natal de Gamora. Ela era pequena, linda, tinha um sorriso capaz de iluminar qualquer lugar, as marcas em seu rosto eram apenas delicados desenhos de verde claro. Ela usava roupas de um tom bordô com alguns detalhes em vermelho. Seu cabelo estava preso em dois coques feitos por sua mãe, ela lembrava desse dia. Foi seu aniversário de cinco anos. Essa foto estava em cima da mesa da sala no dia em que Thanos dizimou seu povo, e Gamora tinha certeza que era mais um pedaço de seu passado perdido para sempre.

Peter e os demais ficaram preocupados quando ela deixou as lágrimas caírem e se levantou da mesa, gentilmente tirando a mão dele de sua cintura. Mas a guerreira apenas seguiu até a irmã, que também se levantou, e a abraçou ainda com a foto em mãos. Nebulosa a abraçou de volta e a deixou chorar.

\- Obrigada – Gamora sussurrou – Obrigada, irmã.

Nebulosa não disse nada, apenas afagou os cabelos castanhos da zehoberi até se afastarem.

\- Agora é melhor você secar os olhos pra ver o que mais seu namorado idiota nos fez fazer pra você.

Gamora riu e fez o que ela disse, não perdendo o pequeno sorriso que passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Nebulosa antes das duas se sentarem. Peter deslizou carinhosamente os dedos por seu rosto, afastando as lágrimas restantes.

\- Ela tem razão. Ainda tem mais – ele sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso quando a mão de Peter segurou a dela embaixo da mesa, a foto antiga sendo agora segurada pelos dois. Gamora a guardou junto com os outros presentes na bolsa que Peter carregava. Até hoje ele e Rock discutiam se era uma bolsa ou uma pasta, e ela nunca conseguia ficar séria quando eles faziam isso. Havia um pacote no centro da mesa bem maior que os outros, e Drax removeu o papel que envolvia o volume, revelando um lindíssimo bolo que parecia uma galáxia feita de vidro. Gamora até podia dizer que reconhecia algumas estrelas. No centro havia uma nave, provavelmente feita de pasta americana, como Peter lhe disse que chamavam na Terra. E não uma nave qualquer. Era a nave na qual todos eles se conheceram, que havia sido reconfigurada para se transformar na Benatar após a batalha contra Ego, uma vez que precisavam de uma nave maior já que a equipe aumentou, um presente dos Saqueadores. Uma perfeita miniatura comestível da Milano.

\- É lindo – ela falou sorrindo.

\- Eu sou Groot!

\- Foi ideia de todos nós – Rocket o corrigiu.

\- Mas Groot sugeriu primeiro – Drax falou.

\- Não importa quem teve a ideia primeiro. Pra quem nunca organizou um aniversário, todos vocês se saíram muito bem – Peter lhes disse.

Após conseguir fazer Gamora rir provocando Rocket para que cantassem _Parabéns pra você_ , Peter lhe entregou um cortador e todos passaram longos e felizes minutos comendo, conversando e rindo. O bolo também parecia uma galáxia por dentro, mas com cores mais claras. Peter estava feliz e orgulhoso, a equipe tinha feito um ótimo trabalho. Ele até tinha se preparado para um plano B de emergência caso todos começassem a se atrapalhar e nada desse certo, uma vez que o especialista da equipe em aniversários terráqueos era ele.

\- Vamos, está quase na hora – Peter falou enquanto guardavam o que tinha sobrado do bolo e limpavam a mesa.

Drax se ofereceu para carregar a caixa com o restante da comida e o buquê que Gamora tinha ganhado de Groot.

\- Aonde estamos indo? – Ela perguntou a Peter.

\- Eu nunca te falei sobre planetários – ele comentou – Acho que isso é bom. A surpresa vai ser maior – ele sorriu para ela – Nem na Terra são muito comuns. Mesmo assim quase todas as pessoas já ouviram falar a respeito.

\- Algum de nós já sabia?

\- Não. Eu vi alguns vídeos enquanto estávamos na Terra. Peter e Ned me mostraram. Mas nunca estive em um.

Eles caminharam o restante do caminho em silêncio até uma porta várias salas depois, Peter nunca soltando sua mão. Uma mulher humana os esperava. Ela sorriu gentilmente quando os viu.

\- Bom dia. Nessa sala poderão ter o mais lindo vislumbre de algumas constelações da galáxia, incluindo as que nos pediram previamente. O letreiro na tela central indicará o local da constelação e fornecerá outras informações, eu estarei por perto se desejarem saber algo que não está lá, basta que apertem o botão verde do controle e eu irei até vocês – ela falou entregando um pequeno controle a Peter e abrindo a porta para que entrassem.

Gamora deixou que Peter a puxasse para dentro da sala escura, tentando deduzir o que poderia acontecer lá dentro. Quando todos entraram a porta foi fechada e ela percebeu que a sala era imensa. Uma tela grande bem do centro da sala, como informado, exibia várias informações sobre estrelas e suas respectivas constelações. Gamora decidiu olhar para cima e precisou inspirar fundo. Incontáveis pontos brilhantes adornavam o manto azul marinho. Ela sabia que era artificial e que havia tecnologias mais avançadas e realistas para simular o céu, mas era uma das coisas mais lindas que ela já viu.

\- O que você achou? – Peter lhe perguntou baixinho enquanto os demais andavam pela sala e conversavam sobre o que viam.

\- É lindo, Peter! – Respondeu baixinho ainda focada na visão do teto.

Ele riu suavemente.

\- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. Mas vê aquele lado sem nenhuma estrela?

Gamora olhou para onde ele indicava, só agora percebendo que o lado oposto tinha uma parte escura sem nenhuma luz.

\- Por que não há nada ali?

\- Essa é a melhor parte, nós podemos decidir sobre isso. Na Terra não temos um assim que eu me lembre. Vem comigo? – Ele lhe estendeu a mão.

Gamora sorriu e segurou a mão dele, sendo levada até embaixo do ponto no teto que Peter havia indicado. Ele a puxou para se sentar no chão ao lado dele e olhou para os demais. Todos também estavam sentados no chão, de costas para os dois. Rocket e Groot apontavam algo lá em cima e Rock parecia contar calmamente ao filho sobre alguma coisa que aconteceu há muito tempo, provavelmente quando ele e o pai biológico de Groot viviam sozinhos. Drax estava contando a Mantis e Nebulosa sobre uma noite que passara com sua esposa e filha no campo. Nebulosa devia querer aproveitar o céu artificial com a irmã, mas Peter as deixaria ter seu tempo daqui a pouco. Ele sabia do planetário há semanas e tinha planejado esse momento com Gamora desde então.

Eles se divertiram por algum tempo escolhendo constelações aleatórios que tinham visto antes de se conhecerem. Gamora amou ouvir sobre as constelações dos signos dos humanos na Terra, e Peter ficou encantado com algumas que ela lhe mostrou. Mas agora ele tinha seu presente final para ela. E tudo que ele esperava é que ela não ficasse triste.

\- Eu tenho mais um coisa pra você, e uma outra surpresa – ele disse enquanto estavam deitados olhando um para o outro.

\- Planejou mesmo tudo isso em apenas uma semana?

Ele riu suavemente.

\- O amor nos torna capazes de fazer o impossível. E eu consegui o mais impossível de tudo, manter tudo isso em segredo pra você por uma semana.

Gamora riu. Peter pegou algo no bolso e mostrou a ela. Era uma corrente prateada, com um pingente redondo, tão bonito quanto simples. Ele abriu o pingente e mostrou o interior para ela. Gamora segurou o objeto e seus olhos brilharam ao ver uma minúscula foto de todos eles ali, tirada no mesmo dia da foto que Drax lhe dera de presente, mas nessa eles estavam numa praça em Xandar. Gamora se lembrava de Peter ter pedido para um senhor gentil de óculos escuros e cabelos brancos tirar a foto para eles. Ela não sabia o que dizer, então sorriu e o puxou para um beijo.

\- Obrigada, querido – sussurrou contra os lábios do terráqueo – Obrigada – repetiu antes de beijá-lo de novo.

Ele a olhou com amor e acariciou seu rosto quando se afastaram.

\- Posso?

Gamora assentiu. Os dois se sentaram e ela afastou o cabelo para Peter prender a corrente em volta de seu pescoço. Ele a beijou ali quando terminou e as mãos dele acariciaram seus ombros antes de ele puxá-la para sentar apoiada contra ele.

\- Eu quero te mostrar o que eu descobri de mais incrível nesse lugar.

\- E o que é?

\- Eles coletaram dados por toda a galáxia, e podemos ver constelações que ninguém sequer ainda lembra. Há uma delas que eu pensei que você tinha que ver – ele lhe disse acionando um dos comandos do controle e olhando para cima.

Gamora seguiu seu olhar enquanto as estrelas apareciam lentamente acima deles. E conforme a constelação tomava forma seus olhos umedeciam como no momento em que Nebulosa lhe dera a foto de seus pais. Não via aquelas estrelas há mais de vinte anos, quando podia observá-las todas as noites no céu de Zehoberi. Peter a observou permanecer em silêncio enquanto olhava para cima por bastante tempo, preocupado de que tivesse tomado a decisão errada.

\- Mora...?

Ela finalmente o olhou.

\- Eu...

Ela o calou pondo dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

\- Eu amo você – ela falou baixinho, seus olhos cintilavam.

\- Eu também te amo – ele respondeu sorrindo – Eu estou apaixonado por você – disse tão baixinho que ela podia não ter ouvido se não tivesse melhoramentos cibernéticos.

Os olhos verdes a encaravam profundamente. Peter já lhe dissera isso de tantas formas diferentes nos últimos anos, e com tantas de suas ações, mas nunca literalmente como agora, e a cada demonstração ele parecia amá-la mais. E Gamora o amava mais. E descobria que amava um pouco a mais a si mesma a cada dia ao lado dele e dos outros Guardiões.

\- E eu por você, Senhor das Estrelas – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Os dois se beijaram com tanta intensidade que esqueceram completamente de que não estavam sozinhos. Peter encostou sua testa na dela pelos instantes em que permaneceram de olhos fechados. Só então ele olhou na direção dos outros, ainda tendo tempo de percebê-los voltando a suas posições originais deitados no chão, até Nebulosa.

\- Ah, vão se ferrar – Peter falou alto o suficiente apenas para eles ouvirem.

Drax riu, sendo discreto pela primeira vez na vida. Gamora sorriu e deitou-se junto com Peter quando ele a puxou novamente para o chão, rolando para o peito dele enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura e os dois fitavam as estrelas lá em cima.

\- Obrigada – ela disse novamente.

\- Podemos tirar fotos antes de irmos. Vamos fazer isso daqui a pouco.

\- Todas as que nós pudermos – ela sorriu – Peter... Mais tarde. Nós podemos dançar? Do lado de fora da nave, sob as estrelas.

\- Eu vou amar isso – ele sorriu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
